tf:prime after fall
by assassin-mentore
Summary: the autobots have all fallen a young hot rod embraces his destiny as a prime and in doing so awakens the thunderbots who were a team from before even optimus was a prime ratchet and the inexperienced rodimus must band together with this team to protect earth from the visous decepticons. "first chapter about the Thunderbots background next chapter introducing rodimus"
1. rise of the thunderbots

THE RISE OF THE THUNDERBOTS

A lone seeker stood in the middle of a battlefield he was holding his commander Sentinal Prime in his arms as he was dying. "Durantulus you are a fine soldier and field commander i hereby bestow the title of prime upon you till all are one." The newely named Durantulus Prime looked down at his fallen commander as energon started falling from his optics. "Till all are one, may the matrix except you my great leader Sentinal Prime." With this Durantulus got a transmission. "Attention all autobot forces this is Orion Pax the western quadrant is under heavy fire Sentinal Prime if you are recieving this Megatron is here." When the transmission was cut off the last thing Durantulus heard was heavy fire and a evil laugh. "This is Durantulus Prime Sentinal is dead hold tight soldier im on my way." with that Durantulus started in a run and transformed into his ariel mode and flew torwards the battle.

Thunderdome had been in plenty of tight spots but this was ridiculous. His entire team was destroyed before his very optics. "Slag it all i gotta get out of here!" exclaimed Thunderdome as he transformed into his top of the line cybertronian muscle car and raced away. "Oh pit looks like i got me some admirers." Thunderdome said as he noticed five vehicons following him. "Time to take out the scrap." Thunderdome then transformed and fired off three shots from his sniper rifle killing three of the vehicons immediatly. The other two transformed and started firing on Thunderdome he took cover behind some metal and started blind firing around the corner. Thunderdome then sent out a transmission "To any autobots who recieve this message Alpha squad is destroyed I have tried to make a tactical retreat but im pinned down avenge us my autobot brothers... Till all are one." With this he jumped over his cover and charged the vehicons.

Overcast thought he was unstopable on the battlefield boy was he wrong. He got cocky and ran off from his team trying to be a hero now here he was lying in the middle of a battlefield with vehicons aproaching for the kill. Overcast started worrying and sent out a transmission. "To all Autobot forces this is Overcast im in danger i need back up immediatley the coordinants are ingrained in the transmission please hurry." As soon as the transmission was out Overcast was surrounded. The Vehicons started toying with him blasting his knee joints and arms. Then two loud engine roars were heard and a cybertronian sports car launched himself past Overcast and started firing on Vehicons with his shotgun destroying their sparks. "Hardline its clear hurry he's leaking bad" yelled the sportscar. Overcast locked at the bot with curiosity "state your designation soldier." "The designation is Thunderstruck the docbot over there is Hardline dont worry we will get you out of here." he said with a odd accent (sweedish). "Well Overcast it looks like your main pump and your spark casing have been skimmed i need a full medbay to fix this i have however fixed your T-cog so lets get out of here." Said Hardline as he transformed into a cybertronian ambulace, Thunderstruck transformed into his cybertronian sportscar, and Overcast transformed into a old model cybertronian muscle car. on their way back to the base they all heard a transmission from the Autobot Thunderdome and rushed to help when they arrived Thunderdome jumped over his cover and charged the Vehicons. Thunderstruck and Overcast both transformed and each grabbed a Vehicon by the head ripping it off their body "Woah uh thanks for the back up but who are you?" "My designation is Overcast this is Thunderstruck and the doc bot is Hardline." "Are you injured soldier?'' "no im fine." with this comment they all recieved a transmission "Attention all autobot forces this is Orion Pax the western quadrant is under heavy fire Sentinal Prime if you are recieving this Megatron is here." All four of the bots looked at each other "No way Overcast you are injured." "Listen Hardline i am the highest ranking officer and i say we are going lets move." said Overcast as he transformed and took off torwards the battle.

In the middle of the battlefield Stormsurge and his battle partner Hammerburst were surrounded by vehicons when Stormsurge loocked down at his small partner. "Hammerburst transform and lets show these vehicons whatn we are made of." said Stormsurge with his odd accent (congolese) "You got it big guy" said Hammerburst as he jumped up and transformed in to a hammer. Stormsurge swung Hammerburst around hitting the first vehicon and spinning as all the vehicons were stacked up he smashed them into the ground and Hammerburst released a sonic wave destroying all of their sparks. Hammerburst transformed back into his robot mode as they all recieved a transmission from a autobot named Orion Pax. "Lets go Hammerburst." Stormsurge then transformed in to his cybertronian truck opening his door for Hammerburst to jump in and they raced torwards the transmission.


	2. A Leader's Choice

thanks redconvoy for the review on the writing style let me know if this is better enjoy guys

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A LEADERS CHOICE

Stormsurge and Hammerburst were the first to arrive to the aid of Orion Pax.

"Where do you think everyone's at?" Hammerburst questioned Stormsurge

"I don't know but i'm getting a bad feeling in the bottom of my tanks." said Stormsurge right as a explosion rang out over the top of a hill.

when Stormsurge and Hammerburst reached the top all they saw was a murder scene. Megatron and his Vehicon's were walking through the carnage and finishing off any survivors.

"Die decepti-scum!" yelled a young red and blue Autobot as he charged Megatron.

"So another fool charging towards his demise!' exclaimed Megatron with a evil grin revealing his sword.

As Megatron swung at the young bot the sound of transforming and swords clashing filled the air. Megatron's face changed from malicous joy to a look of extreme shock. Durantulus Prime stood in between Megatron and the young bot with the matrix sword locked with Megatrons.

"Whats your name soldier?" questioned Durantulus as he was pushing himself just to keep Megatron's sword from moving.

"O...Orion P..P...Pax." answered the bot as he hurriedly jumped to his feet.

"Yo Stormy I think our Prime could use some back up." Said Hammerburst with a smirk at his partner.

"First of all never call me Stormy again and second i agree transform and let's cause some mayhem." Said Stormsurge as Hammerburst transformed and they charged into the fight.

Orion heard a loud yell and looked over his shoulder to see a large mech with a large hammer charging into the fray. From the other direction he heard four loud engine roar's and noticed four mech's racing toward's them. "Durantulus back up is here we're saved!"

When Durantulus heard Orion he was so relieved he almost dropped his guard and allowed Megatron some room to get in closer. "Autobot's destroy the Vehicon's I will take care of Megatron!" yelled Durantulus as he knocked Megatron's sword away from himself and went on the offense.

"Decepticon's attack!" screamed Megatron as he started slashing with all he had at the young Prime. Megatron and Durantulus where evenly matched in swordplay it seemed neither was gaining any ground in the back and forth battle.

"All right Autobot's you heard Prime destroy those Vehicon's!" yelled Overast as Thunderdome and himself transformed and fired from afar as Thunderstruck and Hardline raced in and got right in the middle of the fray. Hardline activated his energon scalpel's and surgically dissected Vehicon's. meanwhile Thunderstruck took the moor direct aproach destroying Vehicons sparks with his shotgun. Thunderdome was firing in destoying Vehicon's with his sniper while Overcast was firing missle's into the battlefield.

As the battle broke out around them Megatron and Durantulus were still having a back and forth battle. Until Durantulus sliced Megatron directly across the abdomen causing energon to run down his chassis. "How dare you Autoscum no one harm's Megatron!" He exclaimed as he drove his blade deep into the Prime's chest. Durantulus' face went into a shocked expression as he collapsed holding his wound in one hand and firing a missle point blank into Megatron's chest at the same time.

Megatron screamed out in pain as warning's flashed on his HUD. "Decepticon's retreat!" yelled Megatron as he transformed into his alt mode and took to the sky the Vehicon's following shortly.

All of the bot's present gathered around the wounded prime when Overcast took the initiative. "Hardline try to repair him!" he demanded

"Overast it is to late his spark was peirced through." at this comment all of the bot's excluding Orion Pax where transported to a space of pure darkness and then a giant figure appeared.

"I am Primus my child Durantulus you wounds are critical but not for me I cannot heal you immediatly in my weakened state. But I am able to put you into a stasis in the core of Cybertron itself to give you time to heal only if the other five i have gathered hear will sacrifice enough energy to equal their state to yours. Over time the energy will multiply until there is enough to heal you all and bring you back from the you five accept my offer to save you'r prime?" Asked Primus as he looked upon the gathered group.

Overcast was the first to answer "I would be honored to save my prime's spark." As soon as the words left his vocal processor the other four agreed immediatly.

"Then it shall be done when you awake you will be more powerful than ever and all have a designated role to play. Durantulus you will lead these bot's into battle. Thunderdome you will be his second in command and the team sniper. Overcast you will serve as the muscle of the team and destroy anything in your path. Thunderstruck you shall serve as the team's essential back-up to help every position. Stormsurge and Hammerburst you shall serve as the engineer of the team and of course raw power. And Hardline this goes without saying you will be the medic of the team. Durantulus pass the matrix along to Orion Pax and he shall rise to become Optimus Prime and serve as a worthy prime until the chosen Prime arises and awakens you all now go!" With this he waved his hand over the six bot's and they where transported back to the battlefield with their energy facing critical levels.

Durantulus grabbed Orion's arm and pulled him close. "Listen to me i am passing on to you the matrix of leadership guard it well and rise to the challenge Optimus Prime. Our planet is dieing leave find a new world to harbor our race I believe in you Optimus." and with this there was a bright flash of light and all but Optimus dissapeared and Optimus looked towards the sky and sent out a transmission.

"All Autobot force's this is Optimus Prime I am calling for the immediate evacuation from the planet till all are one."And with this Oprtimus transformed and drove off in the direction of Autobot City.


	3. A Hero is Sparked

A HERO IS SPARKED

When Ridgerunner and Moonracer recieved the transmission Moonracer collapsed into her bonded's arms. A wail filled the air it sounded like metal grinding against metal. Ridgerunner raced to his sparklings crib and raised him to his warm chest plate.

"Quiet now my youngling it will be alright." He said as he turned on the comforting humming of his spark.

"Ridge what are we going to do we have not even had his naming ceremony yet."

"I know we shall name him now let us go to the primes chamber immediatly." with this the sparkling was placed in his hold and he and his bonded raced torwards Autobot City.

Optimus Prime arrived at the office reserved for the current Prime and let out a sigh. Scattered around the room were shields and swords that belonged to Sentinal. On the wall he saw a energon axe on the wall. He reached up and grabbed the handle and a bright flash filled the air as his systems integrated the axe into his systems. As the light died down there was a knock on the door. When Optimus opened the door he saw his old friend's Ridgerunner and Moonracer with a sparkling. "Ridge how may i help you?'

"Optimus before we leave i wish you to reside over the naming ceremony of our sparkling."

"I would be honored old friend." Optimus then grabbed the sparkling and looked into his optics. "State the designation you wish this sparkling to carry and your reason's."

Moonracer spoke up "Because of our sparkling's spitfire personality we wish his designation to be Hot Rod.''

Optimus nodded and opened his spark chamber revealing the Matrix of Leadership. It glowed and a beam of light shot out and touched the sparklings chest. "The Matrix has accepted the designation i give you Hot Rod." With this a explosion rang out through the complex. Optimus ran to his command terminal with the young Hot Rod still in his hands. "Tellatran what is the situation?"

"Dark Energon DET pack explosion on base floors of the tower multiple decepticon spark signiture's heading here my prime." Said a monotonous robot voice.

Moonracer and Ridgerunner both looked at each other and nodded Ridgerunner then addresed Prime. "Optimus please take Hot Rod raise him to be a honorable warrior we will hold off the decepticon's."

Moonracer ran over to her sparkling and kissed his helm. "Goodbye my sweet spark. Optimus get out of here take care of my sparkling."

Optimus nodded and placed Hot Rod in his sparkling hold and used his new axe to shatter the window and he jumped out toward the ground below. Ridgerunner and Moonracer held eachother one last time before activating their weapons. Ridgerunner pulled out a energon bow and aimed at the door. Moonracer pulled out dual sword's and got in a battle ready position. The door was blasted open and a large decepticon walked into the room.

"Where is prime?!" he yelled as he transformed his hand into a large serrated sythe and swung at Ridgerunner. He did a flip over the blade and shot three arrows into his chest that exploded on impact. Moonracer charged and sliced the decepticon's leg's before flipping away.

"You pathetic fools think you can damage Heavytread!" The con started laughing as he swung his sythe around hitting both Ridgerunner and Moonracer. Throwing them both out the window.

Optimus transformed as soon as he approached a ship. When he entered he found two pair's of blaster's aimed at him. "Stand down autobot's it is I Optimus Prime. What are your designation's?"

A series of beep's and whine's filled the air and optimus face got a odd look on it. "I'll translate this is Bumblebee and I'm Bulkhead. Ratchet is in the engine room getting ready for departure."

"Wait Ratchet's on board take me to him immediatly."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead lead Optimus to the engine room. "Hey doc bot someone is here to see you."

"Who is it Bulkhead I'm busy!" he yelled spinning around his optic's widening. "Orion is that you."

"It is old friend but I am now known as Optimus Prime. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Of course Prime what is it?"

Optimus opened his chest cavity and removed Hot Rod. "This is Hot Rod the sparkling of Ridgerunner and Moonracer. They asked me to take care of him but i know nothing of raising a sparkling and require your assistance."

"Of course Optimus let me see him I'm going to take him to my med bay for a diagnostic scan." he said taking the sparkling from Prime.

A few hour's later the ship was leaving Cyberton's star system when Optimus recieved a comm from Ratchet. "Optimus get to my med bay immediatly."

Optimus ran into the the med bay to see a shocked look on Ratchet's face plate's. "What is it my old friend?"

"Optimus come look at this." Ratchet shined a light into Hot Rod's neck under his armor to reveal a strange symbol.

"This.. this can't be." Optimus said with a shocked look on his face.

"But it is Optimus young Hot Rod here is part of the Dynasty of Prime's."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

cliffhanger i know sorry guys


	4. How To Raise a Sparkling

this will be a filler chapter because i need to get Hot Rod older before i can really get the story kicked off but i feel the need to have how he grew up so this will be just little tid bits of his life i will break each part up with the name of the member of team prime who is with him for each segment

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOW TO RAISE A SPARKLING

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RATCHET

The sound's of mechanical laughter rang through the air. A flash of red and yellow ran through the medic's leg's as he tried to grab him.

"Hot Rod get back here immediatly i need that to set up the tellatran terminal!" He yelled chasing Hot Rod only bringing more glee to the sparkling. *why did i have to get saddled with sparkling duty* Ratchet thought to himself venting some air. "Gotcha you little scraplet." He said scooping Hot Rod up taking the EMP generator from his hands replacing it with a ball.

Hot Rod started wailing and throwing a temper tantrum. "I don wan the ball watchet i wan the shiny!" Screamed the sparkling who was just learning to use his vocal synthesizer.

Ratchet looked at him with a angry face. "Stop acting that way do you want me to tell Optimus how you have been acting?"

"No pwease don tell Optmus he will get angwy wit me."

Ratchet just shook his head with a annoyed look on his face plates. *oh Primus why me*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BULKHEAD AND BUMBLEBEE

Hot Rod was running through the main part of the base giggling with Bulkhead following closely behind him.

"Hey Hot Rod get back here im not as fast as i used to be." said Bulkhead venting some air.

"Was the mattew Bulkhead gettin as owd as watchet and can't keep up?" Asked the Sparkling as he ran off laughing straight into Bumblebee's hand's.

Bumblebee started beeping and chirping at Hot Rod. "Bee's right Hot Rod this is a dangerous place to be running around. Wait Bee watch him i need to go ask Prime something." said Bulkhead as he ran towards Primes quarters.

Bumblebee and Hot Rod were playing a game of tag when Bulkhead came back. "All right Optimus gave us permission to take Hot Rod off base to have some fun." Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed and Hot Rod jumped inside Bulkhead and they drove towards the hills. When they arrived they transformed and Hot Rod ran off giggling running through the hills when they heard the sound of transforming. A huge mech jumped up and grabbed a wailing Hot Rod.

"So this is the sparkling of those pathetic excuses of Autobot's known as Ridgerunner and Moonracer. I will be taking him, lord Starscream will be pleased." Announced Heavytread as he laughed maniacally.

"Bee get Hot Rod from him and get out of here I'll handle ugly." Said Bulkhead snarling as he turned his hand into a wrecking ball. Bulkhead charged at Heavytread but was easily avoided.

"Look's like you are not fast enough wrecker." Heavytread transformed into a tank and drove off faster than any tank on Earth.

"Bee let's go get him hurry." Bulkhead and Bumblebee both transformed and chased after Heavytread. Bumblebee started beeping. "I know we aren't catching up!" At this comment he heard two loud engine's and a motorcycle and a muscle car drove in front of Heavytread.

Heavytread transformed and turned his hand into a sythe and slashed at the vehicles. Both transformed and the motorcyle dodged but the car got hit square in the chest.

"That all you got you fragger it'll take a lot more than that to take down Cliffjumper. Isn't that right Arcee?" He asked getting up and him and Arcee transformed their hands into blasters and started firing on Heavytread. when out of nowhere Bumblebee drove up and transformed mid air to grab Hot Rod from the Decepticon's hand's. He transformed around the sparkling driving back to the base as fast as possible.

Heavytread was getting shot to peices when he had enough. "You pathetic Autoscum i'll be back for the sparkling!" He exclaimed transforming and driving off.

"Uh thank's for the assistance the names Bulkhead." He said extending a servo.

"I'm Cliffjumper but you can call me Cliff this is my partner Arcee." He said grasping Bulkhead's servo in his.

"Well welcome to team Prime Cliffjumper and Arcee."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ARCEE

A sparkling's cry roared through the whole base waking everyone.

"Who has sparkling duty?" Asked Cliffjumper angrily stomping out of his room.

"Sorry everyone he dropped his energon bottle." Said Arcee sighing and bouncing Hot Rod. Arcee was venting air while she was trying to get Hot Rod to stop crying. "Hot Rod if you don't stop you will wake up Optimus."

The crying stopped immediatly . "No no no don tew optmus pwease pwease pwease i'll stop." He answered hurriedly causing laughter to echo through the Autobot rank's.

"About time you got him to quiet down Arcee." Said Cliffjumper grinning.

"Can it Cliff it wasn't my fault." She said glaring at him.

"Awcee I tiewed i wan to go to sweep." He said rubbing his optic's tiredly.

"Of course sparkling let's go to bed." Arcee walked back to her bed laying Hot Rod in his crib and getting some recharge herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CLIFFJUMPER

"Come on Hot Rod do it again" Cliffjumper said looking at Hot Rod on the ground.

Hot Rod struggled to get up and glared at Cliffjumper. "I'm trying Cliff. I'm trying!" He yelled as he jumped up and tackled Cliffjumper. They both fell onto the ground with Hot Rod on top puching Cliffjumper in the face.

Cliffjumper just laughed and threw Hot Rod off of him. "Come on that all you got?"

Hot Rod screamed in rage and charged Cliffjumper. He jumped through the air kicking Cliffjumper in the face. Cliff backed up holding his face he looked up just in time to see a fist collide with his face.

" 'Bout time you got angry." Cliffjumper said jumping through the air tackling Hot Rod sending both to the ground. The two wrestled for a while each gaining the upper hand for a few seconds.

"Cliff come on it's time to go scouting." Said Arcee angrily tapping her foot.

"Alright Arcee hold your head gasket. We will continue training when i get back." He said transforming following Arcee.

Hot Rod continued his training for hours on dummies until he heard footstep's behind him. "Cliffjumper it's about time you got back." He said spinning around optic's falling on Arcee. "Arcee what's the mat-" he asked cutting off his synthesizer seeing the broken horn of Cliffjumper in her hand. Hot Rod became instantly enraged. "Who did this who!" He screamed at Arcee.

"We don't know Hot Rod we were to late to save hi-" She was cut off as Hot Rod stormed out of the Training room.

Hot Rod burst into Ratchet's med bay like Unicron himself. "Hot Rod i'm sor-" he was cut off by Hot Rod.

"Activate my weapons systems and remove my T-cog restriction code now!" HE screamed at the medic.

"Hot Rod I cannot do that without Optimus' permission." He said looking genuinly afraid.

"Fine ill be back in a second." He said storming out. A few moments later he drug Optimus into the room. "Tell him to remove any restriction's on my weapons and T-cog functionality now!" He screamed at his father figure.

"Ratchet do it." Said Optimus nodding.

"Hold still Hot Rod." said Ratchet as he started undoing the restrictions.

When the restriction's were removed Hot Rod's body started shifting. Out of his red back armor a yellow bow emerged. He gripped it and it hummed alive as a energon string appeared. He pulled on the string and a arrow made of pure energon formed.

"Just like his father." stated Oprimus. "You will need a suitable alternate mode if you are to officialy join team prime."

"Already got it picked out." He stated as he transformed into a red sports car with flames on the hood and a yellow spoiler made from his bow. "Those Decepticreep's are going to pay!" He yelled as he peeled out of the base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OPTIMUS PRIME

"Optimus Bulkhead just called in he has decepticon activity." Said Hot Rod rushing into the leader's room.

"Hot Rod and Bumblebee you are to give immediate assistance to Bulkhead. Ratchet open a ground bridge."

When the portal appeared Hot Rod and Bumblebee both transformed and drove through it. "I'll make you proud Optimus." He said as he was transported to the battlefield. Bulkhead was surrounded by three insecticon's when they arrived. Bumblebee started firing on one of them and it spun around and charged at him. This gave Bulkhead the chance to turn his hand into a wrecking ball and smack one through the air towards Hot Rod. Hot Rod pulled out his bow and fired five arrows into the insecticon knocking it into a rock. It screeched in pain and charged at the small bot. Hot Rod pulled the bow back super charging a arrow and released it right as the bug was upon him. The arrow tore right through the insecticons spark chamber before ripping out of it's back flying through the air striking Bulkhead in the shoulder. The Insecticon Bulkhead was fighting took the oportunity to strike but before he could he was getting arrow's rained onto his armor. The bug spun around screeching and charging Hot Rod. Hot Rod froze up when he heard a second screech and looked over to see Bee knocked out and both charging him. A ground bridge portal appeared and Optimus rushed out. He knocked one Insecticon away with his blade before destroying the other with a blast from his ion blaster. He charged the second and impaled him with his blade.

"Ratchet get here and bring your med kit Bulkhead and Bumblebee are damaged." When the transmission was out he gave Hot Rod a 'we'll talk later' look and he visably shrunk.

After Ratchet repaired the two damaged bot's they all went back to base and Hot Rod followed Optimus to his room. "How could you be so reckless Hot Rod if Bulkhead hadn't sent out his emergency signal you could have been offlined!"

Hot Rod shrank at his father figure's tone. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for him to get hurt i've never charged up a arrow that powerful. I didn't know it would rip through that Insecticon so easily I didn't mean to hurt Bulkhead I swear." Hot Rod almost started crying as he looked at Optimus.

Optimus pulled Hot Rod into a hug. "I know you didn't it's ok but as leader of the Autobot's i must put you on a two week long probationary period from any missions."

"I understand" said Hot Rod crest fallen as he walked back towards his room.

"Hopefully he will grow up to be a strong leader." Said Optimus to himself.


	5. the battle begins

THE BATTLE BEGINS

"Optimus we have another unearthed relic beacon." Said Ratchet typing away furiously trying to home in on the beacon. "Got it locked on the ground bridge is ready."

"Arcee and Bulkhead will be joining me on this retrieval." He said eyeing Hot Rod. "If back-up is necessary send Bumblebee Hot Rod is still on his temporary probation. Autobot's transform and roll out." Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead all drove through the ground bridge toward's the relic leaving Hot Rod looking angry and storming off.

"And where exactly do you think you are going?" Questioned Ratchet without even looking up from his terminal.

"To train" was his simple answer as he transformed and drove out of the base. Once he got out of the base he drove at breakneck speed's down the highway to vent some anger. "Of course as soon as I get put on probation a slagging relic pop's up." Hot Rod gripped to himself to busy being wrapped up in self pity he failed to hear a engine or the sound of transformation until it was to late. Heavytread smashed into Hot Rod throwing him off the road into a sand dune. Hot Rod transformed and jumped through the air tackling Heavytread only to get thrown through the air.

"Do you really believe you can harm me I am the commander of the Decepticon Mayhem Master Squad. We single handedly destroyed multiple Autobot platoon's and many notable figures such as Sentinal Prime and his strike force. Do you really believe a single spec-ops bot could destroy me how foolish. Even if you were trained by many notable warrior's like Cliffjumper, Bulkhead and Optimus Prime you will never be able to defeat me. I am the only surviving member of my team for a reason I am the best there is!" During his rant Heavytread failed to notice Hot Rod sneak behind him and set up a mine.

"Oh really then why dont you prove it." Said Hot Rod from behind him aiming his energon bow. Heavytread spun around with a growl activating his sythe. He charged at the young spec-ops bot growling so angry that he didn't notice the mine until to late. As soon as he stepped onto the mine it exploded sending him flying into the side of a cliff knocking him into a forced stasis. "Whoa that was a close one I need to get back to base." He said to himself driving back to the base. As soon as he entered the base he noticed Bumblebee was not present and Ratchet listening to a distress call from Optimus.

Ratchet spun around and locked optics with Hot Rod. "They need back up and i'll be fragged before i go.I'm not a warrior I'm sending whether Optimus agree's or not." He said activating the groud bridge. "Be careful" He muttered as the bridge closed.

Hot Rod arrived to see Knockout forcing Optimus and Arcee to the edge with a force field generator. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were fighting Breakdown over a large hammer. Hot Rod decided to help Optimus and Arcee first he charged at Knockout and tackled him sending the generator flying through the air. Hot Rod pulled a dagger out from sub-space holding it under Knockout's head. "One wrong move and I will offline you at a moment's notice." He growled only to jump off of the Con when Bumblebee flew toward's them. Hot Rod's hand landed next to the force field generator and grabbed it activating a large shield trapping Knockout near the edge. "What's it gonna be Doc-Knock you gonna be a good prisoner or you gonna go off the edge?" Hot Rod asked sarcastically. He stabbed the end of the generator into the ground and set it to stay active as he went to help Bulkhead only to see him knock Breakdown into the makeshift pen with a giant hammer.

"You're not the only one with a hammer." Said Bulkhead smugly as a ground bridge portal opened behind him and Megatron stepped through aiming at him with his fusion cannon.

Hot Rod looked at Optimus and nodded. He dislodged the generator and set it for a smaller setting launching the force field at Megatron knocking him back through the ground bridge before he had a chance to blast Bulkhead. Knockout and Breakdown transformed and drove through the bridge after Megatron.

"Ratchet open the ground bridge we are coming back to base." Said Prime as he picked up the Forge of Solus Prime of the ground and they walked through the ground bridge.

"What was the relic Optimus?" Asked Ratchet as he spun around and saw the hammer in his hand's. "It can't be that's the Forge of Solus Prime." He said shocked.

"Yes we have the young Hot Rod to thank for that. Not only did he help us gain the Forge. He also saved Arcee, and myself from Knockout and retrieved the force field generator. He truly is a hero to the Autobot cause."


	6. the rise of a leader

sorry i havent posted in a while been without internet well on with the story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE RISE OF A LEADER

"It has been two years since the retrieval of the forge and sure we have retrieved some relics and won some battles but nothing major." Said Hot Rod who was giving the newest addition to team Prime a tour.

"Whoa you actually fought the Decepticons that is so awsome!" Exclaimed Smokescreen pumping his fist in the air jumping around. "So what all relic's do you have here?"

"Well we have the Phase Shifter the Force Field Generator the Forge of Solus Prime the Spark Extractor and the Star Saber. We never really use any of them though kind of a shame." He shrugged as he said this and his comlink started beeping. "Hot Rod here whats up Bulk?"

"I need immediate back-up and I cannot reach anyone else please hurr-" A loud blast roared and all they heard was Bulkhead scream when the comlink went static.

Hot Rod immediatley went into action. He ran straight to the holding cell for the Phase Shifter. He grabbed the device and it attached itself to his wrist.

"Smokescreen, go tell Ratchet to get the ground bridge ready now!" Yelled the panicked Hot Rod.

"O...of course, right away sir." Said Smokescreen saluting before running off down the hallway.

Hot Rod continued to run around franticaly before he regained control of himself and focused. _Alright, Bulkhead is in trouble and need's my help, I have to focus. _He thought to himself before running into the main area of the base. Ratchet turned and looked at Hot Rod before simply nodding towards the activated ground bridge.

"Take Smokescreen with you, and be careful, both of you." said Ratchet before lookimg back at the monitor.

"We will Ratche, Smokescreen let's roll out." He said as he transformed and drove through the groun bridge followed by Smokescreen.

When they emerged from the portal all that they saw was carnage. Bumblebee and Arcee were both lying in pools of energon with their spark casing blown open. Bulkhead was doing battle with the Insecticon Hardshell, chunks of armor missing from them both. Optimus was in battle with Megatron servo in servo each trying to gain dominance in the back an forth struggle. When Hot Rod and Smokescreen stepped through hundreds of Vehicons turned towards them and charged with their blasters ready.

Hot Rod grasped hiss bow and it hummed to life as the energon string appeared. He started firing into the mass of Vehicons before activating the Phase Shifter and diving through a rock pile, and coming up chrouched with a full charged arrow firing it through the vehicon commander watching it continue through, before landind in the center of a group of Vehicons and exploding. Smokescreen was watching in awe as Hot Rod easily destroyed the Vehicons. He came to his sense's as a vehicon charged him and Smokescreen struck out with his left hand striking it in the faceplate back peddling quickly before following with a right hook and moving to the right finally striking his left fist through it's spark.

Still hopping anround with his fists clenched grinning. "Float like a butterfly, Sting like a bee." He said before transforming his hands into blasters and charging in after Hot Rod.

By time Smokescreen entered the fray only about two dozen vehicon's remained. "Hey Smokescreen do you think you can handle them? I'm going to help Bulkhead."

"You got it Hot Rod." He said blasting away from cover.

Hot Rod spun around transforming and drove straight toward where he last saw Bulkhead. When he arrived he started screaming in rage at what he witnessed. Hardshell's clawed servo's were struck through the center of Bulkhead's chest. Still grinning Hardshell ripped his servo out of his chest turning towards where he heard Hot Rod only to not see him anywhere. Hardshell started searching around before he felt a sharp pain in his chest before looking down and seeing a dagger protruding from his chest just a few inches from his spark casing, panicking Hardshell started trying to run before Hot Rod appeared from the inside of a rock firing arrows off before leaping through the air pushing the dagger the last few inches into his spark.

"That's for Bulkhead." He said scowling at the Insecticon's empty husk of a body.

When he looked back up he saw Smokescreen finish off the last Vehicon before turning around to see the most horrifying sight of his life. Megatron kicked Optimus in the chest sending him off of the cliff and firing his fusion cannon into his chest mid-air. Hot Rod signaled for Smokescreen to hide and activated the Phase Shifter and walking into the cliff. Megatron turned around laughing in victory before transforming and flying off over the horizon.

Hot Rod walked out of the cliff and finding Smokescreen. "Let's go back to base." He said before activating his comlink. "Ratchet open the ground bridge and get out here, we have casualties." He said before looking into the sky and screaming in rage.


End file.
